


Soundtrack

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Resurrection Isn't as Fun as it Used to Be [7]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, soundtack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundtrack for my series "Resurrection Isn't as Fun as it Used to Be"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not at all ready to leave this series alone, but at the same time I can't see any place I could take it that I feel I could write. Not with the quality it would deserve, anyway. So I pulled together some songs and put them in order for a soundtrack that goes from "The Only Thing They Took Away (When They Gave You Back)" to "And Gave it to Somebody Else". I'm going to work on finishing up "Dear Cecil" soon, but after that it'll probably be awhile before I write for this again.

Resurrection Isn't as Fun as it Used to Be

* * *

 

1\. Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran

      _And with this feeling I'll forget,_

_I'm in love now_

2\. Berceuse - Coeur de Pirate

3\. Across the Universe - The Beatles

4\. When She Loved Me - Sarah McLachlan

_Lonely and forgotten, I never thought she'd look my way,_

_And she smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,_

_Like she loved me, when she loved me_

5\. Love - Matt White

6\. Let It Be Me - Elvis Presley

7\. Soldier - Ingrid Michaelson

_I took a fateful leap and packed up all my things_

_and all my love and gave it to somebody else_

8\. Chances Are - Johnny Mathis

9\. More than Words - Extreme

10\. Bad Sun (Moon Version) - The Bravery

11\. Wonderwall - Oasis

* * *

Bonus Track: Don't You (Forget About Me) - Simple Minds

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 7/18/16: Now with the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/oblacksweaters/playlist/3fJoyXRVHAYbeBxT9WoLjX) I should have made years ago


End file.
